User talk:Littlegandhi1199
Vandalising user pages Please do not vandalise other people's user (talk) pages, or other pages in the wiki. Thank you — Habblet (talk) 13:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry for "Vandalising"? his page by commenting on it after he posted the word "penis" on my talk page. And I have not vandalized a single wiki page since I joined to help out. I have put in about 10 hours of editing so far, thanks for treating me like somebody who just edited the dragon scimitar wiki down to the word penis... - Littlegandhi1199 :If someone vandalises your user page, report it to an admin, do not lower down to their level. — Habblet (talk) 15:50, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Hey, when you mark a page for deletion, use - speedydelete just redirects to delete. Also make sure to supply a reason! :P -Shaun Dreclintalk 19:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, i was wondering how to go about supplying a reason. - Littlegandhi1199 Reporting vandalism Go to RS:CVU, follow the instructions. When editing, add the IP or username of the vandal. — Habblet (talk) 22:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Habblet! Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 22:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Deleting pages Hey how do you mark a page for deletion? Because the page "http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Knight_Waves_Training_Grounds" is incorrect. The title is wrong and should be "Camelot training room" I'm pretty sure. Ep1kk (talk) 02:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but where do you use ? I tried putting it just on the page it published just like that. Ep1kk (talk) 02:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, first of all put it in plain text and also, you might need to place it in the source version of the page. Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 02:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Adminship You've been very active in fighting vandalism, so I would recommend asking Joey for adminship. I certainly think he'd give it to you, as we could use more people blocking vandals and deleting spammy/obscene pages. Oh, and if you see something like "Chaos Rune", you can just redirect it to "Chaos rune" - it doesn't need to be deleted. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:29, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I will ask him, might as well have the tools to stop them when they won't stop. I was using redirect before instead of deleting it, but in the search fields multiple of pages come up if you don't delete it. I'll ask joey what he thinks. Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 17:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I've made you administrator. About the naming of articles, this should always be the same as the name is in the game. If there is already an article for the same name, such as different items or NPC with the same name, you can put a small description, like (POH), for example. It should be descriptive and short. I'm sure you've seen this before on the new-rs wiki too. So, for items, this means all of the pages should be lowercase, since there are no items with uppercase letters in their names in rs07.Joeytje50 talk 20:04, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for that information, now what about deleting pages with incorrect titles or just redirecting them? I think we should just delete them because when you search for an item that has 4 different pages that have been created incorrectly and 1 that is right... it displays all 5 results which is just confusing. What's your opinion on that? --Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 07:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Redirects are extremely useful for directing people to the page they're looking for. It's best to keep redirects for the most commonly searched things, so all redirects that could possibly serve a purpose should be kept. This works just like the main RSWiki. There are massive amounts of redirects there. Joeytje50 talk 19:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ? *Why did you warn 184.32.107.123 for vandalism when they've done nothing with any bad faith? *Why did you not block or ? They were vandalizing a large amount and no amount of warning is needed. *Can you please use the subst prefix for warning templates; e.g. and also sign your posts?... Moʟ Maɴ ᵂᴀᴴᴛ 20:31, May 8, 2013 (UTC) - "Adding nonsense to articles or creating nonsense pages." Creation of pages without any useful information has been a no can do since the beginning of this wiki. I was just letting him know, but yes I should have been more clear. - I don't tend to block people until they have been warned, unless they make maybe 10+ edits. Is it a big deal considering the next negative move they make will get them blocked? - doesn't do anything?, and i never cared for signing my "warn" and "vandal" posts because i don't think they need a name to my warn.... I guess i could start signing and possibly bring the violence to my page. --Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 03:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm not going to rid you about how you go about warning vandals. Just don't be too lenient. ::Sorry, I meant . Regardless though, 'twas just an example. The point is to use the subst: prefix instead of just a link to the template when you're giving out warnings. Don't subst: any other templates. Moʟ Maɴ ᵂᴀᴴᴛ 02:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Always sign your stuff. Always always always. It's to keep track of who's done what (don't bring up page history >.>, signatures are better for these records). ::K Moʟ Maɴ ᵂᴀᴴᴛ 02:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::To answer what you've asked Temujin on the live game wiki, the 'subst:' prefix pastes the entire contents of the template on the page and leaves no reference to the template. Slightly more detail here. Moʟ Maɴ ᵂᴀᴴᴛ 02:35, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks Mol Man! And how do i go about making my replies tab over on my own talk page? (like the last 2 replies you have) Also is there a way to reference you to my talk page when i respond to keep the conversation flowing as opposed to splitt in two? Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 02:42, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi (This is from March, but still.) When you warn a user, please don't violate the user treatment policy, even when things get heated. Also, refrain from swearing as it is not constructive. :P — Nezzy (talk) 18:56, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... that was a long time ago before i was admin and somebody already let me know that, you can read about it above. Link me it for fun? --Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 03:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :When you reply to a message on talk page, respond via the other person's talk (e.g. User talk:Neitiznot). Also, please type ~~~~ on the talk pages of IPs/user who you block. Cheers 07:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Read [[Template:Block/doc|'this']]. 05:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Aah okay. Your contribs are good btw. :P 09:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Warn people before blocking them. Thanks. 19:19, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Templates Please add subst: with templates on talk pages. Like or Thanks, 17:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought i was forgetting something. Haven't edited in awhile thanks for reminding me what it was --Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 17:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Haha, it's ok, everyone makes mistakes. 17:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism correction Roger; will do. Schadenfreund. (talk) 17:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) quests page is wrong, same with quest cape. holy grail has a 20 attack requirement in rs07 not 30. Removal of rights Per Forum:Desysop inactive accounts, we have removed your rights as you have been inactive. If you'd like your rights back, feel free to ask a bureaucrat. 14:43, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Category: admins As you have had your sysop rights removed, I have removed the Category:Administrators from your userpage. In addition, i took the liberty of nowiking your admin verify box. If you ever wish to reobtain your op rights, feel free to contact me, or go the more direct route and talk to a bureaucrat. -- 01:42, February 22, 2017 (UTC)